officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiroma
Character Shiroma is a mysterious character as not much is revealed about him yet. Although Shiroma is a demi-god of death created by an unknown god to kill all life in existence. Shiroma has no emotions, and is technically the evilest character since his only goal and intention in life is to kill, and nothing else. Role in Weegee Chronicles Shiroma hasn't appeared much in the series yet, but he is a villain in season 3 of WC, but since he's an evil demi-god he should have a very large role in the season. He also fights with the main antagonist and secondary main antagonist of season 3 Cyro and Aurora. He was shown to be blasted by the Godly Beam, but he still survived. He also talked with Pureegee where they had an argument. Later he started preparing to attack the heroes. When he made it they were in the middle of a fight. However, after fighting he absorbed Galaxion's soul and continued fighting having a clear advantage over the heroes. Although the heroes started getting hits on him, so he decided to use his new form. It became more clear of Shiroma's advantage however after Agelow attacked him. Shiroma decided it was time to end the fight by using his most dangerous technique. He then stops time, and injures Weegee, and entering his mind. From there he can fight the heroes while keeping Weegee occupied in his mind, but the souls started revolting against him. Then Galaxion and Laneegee appeared helping Weegee fight Shiroma. This caused Shiroma to become weakened, and go back to his base form. Then Weegee, Galaxion, and Laneegee made a combined blast and hit Shiroma. Which caused them to be freed except for Galaxion. However Shiroma was still alive, and his own body started collapsing as it began exploding and seemingly died. However, he survived that and still has Galaxion's soul. Although before he could do anything Photohon impaled him from behind killing Shiroma, and freeing Galaxion's soul. During season 4 he was resurrected by Raizo and fought the heroes all over again. This time he fought with Aurora, Echo, and Cyro one more time. Although, he was killed again by Cyro. Abilities Shiroma has all the basic abilities as every other character does. Shiroma also showed that he can absorb people's souls which he uses to get stronger the way that the ability works is currently unknown though. Shiroma was also shown to create shields around these were usually used to protect him when he's absorbing someone's soul. It's also worth noting that Shiroma prefers to teleport a lot during his fights much more then an average fighter would. Shiroma was shown to increase his power by getting angry similar to Hermin in the same episode. Shiroma was shown to gain a new form when he absorbed Galaxion's soul. However, it was revealed that Shiroma is still hiding one more technique which is his most dangerous. This technique was revealed when he stopped time which even affected the gods. Although he was also shown to enter people's minds. He also reveals he can be inside of someone's mind and operate outside the mind at the same time. While inside of someone's mind he was shown to do an ability in which he makes people lose their grip on life, and he's also able to absorb someone's soul from inside their mind. Another technique he has is corrupting his own attacks to where someone can take damage if they absorb the attack. Relationships * "Master" Shiroma's master hasn't been revealed yet, and will likely not be revealed in some time, but it can be assumed that his master is evil, and gave him the job to kill all life. He also was the one who created Shiroma and made everything about him including his personalities and emotions. * Cyro Shiroma doesn't like Cyro even though they are both demi-gods. Cyro wanted Shiroma to help him find a person not yet revealed, but Shiroma wasn't interested and attacked them instead. When he was resurrected by Raizo, he fought with Cyro again, but he didn't stand a chance against him and was killed once again. * Aurora Shiroma doesn't like Aurora just like Cyro. Aurora was shown to be more of a challenge to Shiroma then Cyro, but Aurora wasn't careful, and nearly got his soul absorbed by Shiroma. He went after Aurora when he was resurrected by Raizo. * Vileon Shiroma doesn't know who Vileon is, but since it was Vileon's Godly Beam attack that hit Shiroma during his fight with Cyro and Aurora it's assumed that he would be enemies with Vileon. * King Aster Shiroma believes that King Aster is the true ruler of the Prime Universe. However he isn't his master, and that is all that's been confirmed to their relationship together. * Pureegee Shiroma dislikes Pureegee but isn't a full enemy of him. As they never attacked each other. Shiroma doesn't think Pureegee is the true ruler of the Prime Universe. He also made a swear he will absorb Pureegee's soul one day. He also threatened to kill all life in Pureegee's universe. * Concordea/Supresence Concordea was shown to express concern about the threat Shiroma was posing even though he was significantly weaker than all 3 of them. The main reason why she is concerned is that he could possibly make the Prime Universe unbalanced. Supresence was shown to think Shiroma as a very powerful being that the heroes can't defeat. * Weegee Shiroma considers Weegee the strongest of the heroes and chose him to be the person where he enters his mind. However he failed on killing Weegee, and the souls began revolting against him. After that Shiroma's body started to explode. * Laneegee Laneegee was shown to hate Shiroma, and even gained The State Of Beyond Against Shiroma. However, it wasn't enough to defeat Shiroma and had his soul absorbed. Although Laneegee later fought Shiroma when the souls started revolting against him. * Galaxion Galaxion doesn't like Shiroma and fought him when Shiroma interrupted Galaxion right when he was about to fight the heroes, and when the fight began Shiroma attacked him and the heroes at the same time. He later absorbed Galaxion's soul. Galaxion later helped Weegee to defeat Shiroma. However, unlike Laneegee his soul wasn't freed. Although it was freed when his brother Photohon impaled and killed Shiroma. Facts * Shiroma is the first demi-god to make their debut. * Shiroma is partially inspired by the grim reaper. * Shiroma's design is possibly inspired by Gaster from Undertale. * Shiroma was redesigned by Ghostom Face. * Shiroma's reaper form was created by Chreniafoka. Category:Villains Category:Demi-Gods Category:Deceased Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Death-Gods Category:Characters